Explicaciones
by Lucania
Summary: El irlandés no tenía con quién contar, no tenía amigos. Un cubano se le acercó convirtiéndose con el tiempo en su única amistad, pero ésta se vio amenazada por factores que el chico desconocía. Se daría cuenta que sus sentimientos van a otro nivel. M/M


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo así como a sus creadores Genyo Takeda y Makoto Wada. No se pretende obtener beneficio alguno mas que el entretenimiento de los lectores.

**NdA: **Cuánto tiempo pasó desde mi última publicación, uff...

Me encontré con la tristeza de que no hay un solo fic de este fandom en español, supongo que este será el primero. Está situado en el juego Super Punch-Out (sí, a mí me gusta el Aran feo, es más sano y tranquilo que su contra-parte reciente).

**Advertencias: **Como sucede en todos los fandoms donde los personajes son en su mayoría masculinos, esta historia contiene slash (hombre/hombre). Insisto, si la temática no te agrada, puedes retirarte de inmediato y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos.

* * *

**Explicaciones**

_Por: Lucania_

—Hmm... —Un ronco sonido emergió de su garganta después de esa sensación de quemazón que dejó el paso del fuerte licor.

Después de poner con fuerza el vaso sobre la barra principal de un bar, Aran le indicó al cantinero con un gesto su deseo de más. El caballero frente a él asintió y casi de inmediato colocó otro vaso lleno de whisky.

El irlandés tomó el recipiente por el borde superior y lo agitó levemente para hacer oscilar el líquido, un par de ojos azules se enfocaron el hipnotizante vaivén. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

Y es que se había alejado de la única persona que había sido capaz de soportarlo por más de un minuto, el único ser humano que pudo sacar algo de su lado bueno, el único ser vivo además de su madre que lo aceptó tal como es.

Lograr abrirse tan solo un poco a otra persona fue una tarea muy difícil; definitivamente no fue un proceso fácil el desbloquear el candado de acero que se forjó para proteger su _honra_.

Por casi dos años, ambos boxeadores vivieron un compañerismo bastante peculiar, era difícil pensar cómo dos personas con formas de ser tan distintas se llevaran bien por lo general. Por un lado, Aran era inseguro, agresivo, tajante y antisocial; Pistón en cambio era maduro, calmado, optimista y siempre abierto a la gente.

Por casi dos años aprendieron uno del otro, pudieron en ocasiones ver la vida con otros puntos de vista.

Pero casi veinticuatro meses de amistad también se fueron a la basura.

Pegando los labios al vidrio del vaso, el muchacho tomó de una vez todo el contenido, ese ardor en su garganta se hizo presente otra vez.

—¿Otro más señor? —El bar tender preguntó sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el boxeador terminó su bebida, a su vez estaba preocupado por el estado de embriaguez en el que el hombre se encontraba.

Para alivio del empleado, Aran negó con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo, luego de un instante, apretó los labios y golpeó la barra con su puño, antes de tomar una pose meditativa apoyando su frente en ambas manos.

No entendía el por qué se disgustaba cada vez que el cubano enfocaba su atención a otros compañeros, por qué se enojaba al sentirse ignorado por él; y sobre todo, cómo es que una rabia brotó en su ser cuando el gentil muchacho comenzó a dejarlo de lado por pasar más tiempo con otro colega.

Le molestaba mucho cuando su amigo y cierto luchador reían y comentaban cosas en un idioma que no comprendía. La mayoría de las veces, Pistón se tomaba la libertad de traducir y explicar lo que ambos latinos decían, pero en otras simplemente prefería dejarlo con la duda. Aran no podía evitar pensar que era debido a que hablaban mal de él.

Era injusto cómo de repente ellos dos se volvieron tan buenos camaradas y lograron congeniar tan bien y más rápido. Tenía envidia del cubano por contar con muchas otras amistades mientras que él solo contaba con una.

Y el evento de esa tarde fue el detonante que culminó con todo:

Pistón, por razones desconocidas, había comenzado a mostrarse evasivo, siempre teniendo razones para evitar la compañía del irlandés. Aran no recordaba haber hecho algo horrible en periodo previo al cambio de comportamiento del individuo.

Duraron días sin cruzar una palabra, hasta que ambos coincidieron en uno de los vestidores del gimnasio de la asociación. Aran estaba dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y retirarse del lugar.

—¿Qué hay? —Pistón dijo al entrar, observó que no habían otras personas en el área además de ellos dos.

El caucásico miró con una pizca de desprecio al recién llegado —Hola —dijo antes de continuar sacando sus utilidades del casillero.

—¿Algún problema? —el cubano se estremeció un poco al escuchar el tono de su amigo.

Aran cerró la puerta de su locker con algo de fuerza, y miró vacíamente al suelo antes de darle la espalda al otro sujeto. —Ninguno, estaba a punto de irme.

El latino pensó entonces en una forma de aligerar la tensión —Ya que estamos los dos aquí ¿te parece si entrenamos?

Ryan alzó las cejas (o al menos donde éstas deberían estar) y dio media vuelta para encarar al otro hombre —¿Hablas en serio?

Pistón sonrió y alzó los hombros —Claro, hace mucho que no hacíamos algo.

—Ni me lo digas.

—Bien, tomaré mis cosas. —El moreno estaba a punto de acercarse a su locker, cuando un hombre bronceado, más alto y con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro, apareció.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal compadre? —Pistón se entusiasmó, ambos hispanos se saludaron estrechando manos y chocando los puños.

—Hola —el luchador entonces miró al joven irlandés—. Hola Aran.

—Hey —Aran contestó sin ánimo.

El mexicano se acercó a su compadre y bajó la voz —Scott me dijo que hubo un problema, necesita que vayas a ver las otras opciones que hay.

Aran no pudo escuchar lo que el enmascarado dijo, pero al ver la cara de Pistón estaba seguro de que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Hurricane se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó al pelirrojo —Aran, escucha. Surgió un inconveniente y tengo que salir no tardaré ¿sí?

Aran rodó los ojos y exhaló por la nariz.

—Tranquilo chico, ve recalentando. Estaré aquí en quince minutos.

—Ok —contestó el más joven—. Quince minutos, no más.

Pistón rió en sus adentros, Ryan era siempre puntual y detestaba esperar. —Quince minutos, ya vuelvo.

El muchacho caucásico miró con recelo al _intruso_ cuando ambos abandonaban el área. Con un mal presentimiento, se dirigió al área del ring. El luchador nunca le hizo algún mal, pero sus apariciones en los momentos más inconvenientes, y sobre todo su acaparamiento con el cubano, comenzaron a hacerlo sentir una gran aversión hacia él.

Como si fuera de esperarse, esos quince minutos se convirtieron en más de una hora.

—Hey, leprechaun —una voz masculina pero fina llamó su atención—. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¿No te estabas yendo hace rato?

—Qué te importa Prince —Aran respondió.

El rubio hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que cubría parcialmente su visión, y se paró frente a su compañero —Pues si no te importa, necesito hacer pesas y tú estás sentado en la cama.

—Como sea —el irlandés no quiso gastar el resto de sus energías en él, así que no hizo las cosas difíciles y se puso de pié.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no vas a pelear conmigo? —Narcis frunció el ceño de forma sutil—. Estás más raro que de costumbre, si eso es posible.

—No estoy de humor —dijo Aran antes de dar media vuelta y disponerse a retirar.

—Tiene que ver con ese Hurricane ¿verdad? —esa sonrisa elegante y pedante, tan característica en el rubio, decoró su bello rostro.

Aran se detuvo un instante y miró con desdén al británico, antes de continuar con su trayecto.

Unos minutos después estaba vestido y listo para irse, tomó un pequeño lazo para recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo. Al percibir la presencia de alguien más, enfocó su vista a la oscura entrada que unía a los vestidores con otra sala aledaña. De las sombras emergió un joven de tez oscura, con bigote y mohicana.

—Ah... Eres tú —Ryan dijo con el mismo tono apagado de hace más de una hora.

—Chico, perdón. Las cosas se pusieron algo complicadas —el cubano se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Qué raro, como todas las cosas últimamente —el irlandés cerró fuertemente la pobre puerta de su casillero de nuevo, cruzó los brazos y se recargó sobre el metal del mueble—. Al menos ten la decencia de no tenerme como estúpido esperando.

—Te entiendo, y me siento terrible.

—Hombre ¿qué pasa contigo? —El muchacho más joven se acercó al otro sujeto—. ¿Es algún tipo de represalia?

Pistón movió su cabeza de lado a lado —Nada de eso, chico.

—Entonces dime ¿qué carajo sucede?

El cubano se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque vaciló un poco antes de contestar. —Nada, no pasa nada.

Aran le dio la espalda a Pistón, bufó y pasó una mano por su cabello —Mentiroso. He sido muy paciente contigo y con ese tipo.

—¿Masked? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? —Hurricane frunció el ceño.

El joven caucásico de nuevo encaró a su compañero —Sé que no eres un antisocial y amargado como yo, sé que tienes muchos otros amigos y que necesitas convivir con otra gente, pero hombre ¡últimamente por ese tipo me estás dejando abajo en todo!

El silencio y la aparente indiferencia del moreno hicieron enfurecer al irlandés.

Aran disminuyó la distancia entre los dos de manera significativa, con los dientes apretados y la voz baja dijo: —Solo quiero saber qué mierdas se traen tú y ese imbécil.

Hurricane dio un gran paso atrás, adoptando una posición defensiva —Hey, Masked no tiene que ver, así que te suplico que lo dejes fuera de esto.

El más joven de los dos, alzó las manos —Oh ¿Te lanzaste a mi yugular por haber dicho algo malo de él? ¿Te hiere que diga cosas feas de tu fiel amigo?

—Ya te dije que lo sentía, es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Aran hizo uso de su autocontrol para no recurrir a la violencia. Luego de calmarse, se limitó a negar con la cabeza —Esto no se va a repetir, hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ustedes dos se pueden ir al carajo.

El moreno manifestó su molestia —Estás exagerando, Aran.

—No, no estoy exagerando. Es más, seguí uno de tus consejos y mantuve toda la calma que pude. Debes sentirte afortunado por no estar tumbado en el suelo. —dijo Ryan antes tomar su mochila y abrirse camino golpeando fuertemente con el hombro a Pistón.

El número uno del circuito menor se asomó a la puerta por donde salió el europeo. Apretó los labios, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Aran caminó varias cuadras sin rumbo establecido, estaba tan concentrado en su problema que ni siquiera recordó que había dejado su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del gimnasio.

Bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero esos acontecimientos no podían sacar otro tipo de actitud de su parte, especialmente tratándose de una persona tan impulsiva.

Como muchos hombres al encontrarse solos, Aran se dio a la tarea de ahogar sus penas con alcohol. Siendo un buen deportista, no era presa de vicios, pero según él la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Así es como llegó a encontrarse sentado y meditando dolorosamente frente a la barra de un bar. Comenzó a presentar cierto mareo, claro signo de que el whisky estaba haciendo la parte mala de su labor.

_Estúpido Hurricane ¿quién lo necesita?_ se dijo a sí mismo. Había estado solo antes y podía perfectamente estarlo en un futuro ¿no es así?

Sí, pero iba a ser muy difícil, por primera vez pudo ver las ventajas de contar con un amigo al que creía verdadero. Pero ya después de todo lo sucedido, de haberse visto vulnerable y ridículo, no volvería a confiar en alguien. No más.

Pero ¿y esa sensación de constricción en su pecho? era como un gancho dado con tremenda fuerza. Y es que también, por más que había trabajado en reprimir, por más que se convencía de que era inaceptable, imposible y para nada factible, el cubano le despertaba ciertas emociones.

Recordó cómo es que al principio, el moreno se acercaba tratando de sacar conversación, y cómo es que el caucásico le decía que no molestara y que se fuera al infierno. Cualquier otra gente le hubiera abandonado de inmediato, pero Pistón se mostró siempre paciente y persistente. Pasó el tiempo, y vio que no era tan malo como muchos que por desgracia le tocó lidiar en su niñez y adolescencia.

Así transcurrieron los meses, de ser su oponente se convirtió en su compañero, de ser su compañero pasó a ser su amigo, y de su amigo...

No, espera. El joven se abofeteó mentalmente, pero tuvo que reconocer una cosa: Que con el tiempo, la convivencia con Pistón se convirtió en una necesidad.

Le parecía raro cómo gradualmente empezó a hacer cuentas regresivas para el momento en que lo volvería a ver, cómo podía estar horas escuchando su voz en las pláticas más insulsas; cómo a veces, por más pena que le diera aceptarlo, el verlo en las duchas o vestido con su atuendo de boxeo despertaba en él ciertos intereses, y es que Pistón estaba en excelente forma y no era mal parecido.

Todo eso parecía explicar por qué el verlo tan cercano a Masked Muscle le ocasionaba tanto malestar.

Pero en fin, eso ya no importaba, todo había terminado. El muchacho, afligido, exhaló para deshacer ese nudo en su garganta, esperando también a que eso aliviara su sopor. Con esfuerzo concentró su vista nublada al reloj del establecimiento, ya era tarde. Dejó un billete en la barra, colgó su mochila sobre su espalda y se levantó de su asiento —Guarda el cambio —dijo antes de salir.

Regresar al gimnasio iba a ser un poquito difícil, su motocicleta se encontraba allí y la necesitaba para volver a su departamento. Por supuesto que sabía lo peligroso de su plan, pero tenía esperanza de que la caminata y el aire frío bajaran su embriaguez. Además, no veía otra opción.

Definitivamente el trayecto logró mejorar un poco su condición, solo un poco. Pasó su mano suavemente por el brillante tanque de la Ducati negra, como si ésta se tratara de una criatura viva. Tomó el manubrio izquierdo del vehículo y pasó torpemente su pierna derecha por encima del asiento para tomar su lugar. El hombre jamás tuvo la seguridad de cargar con un casco.

—Hey —oyó vagamente a la distancia— Hey Aran.

Estrechó los ojos buscando entre la oscuridad, miró a todos lados menos a sus espaldas, precisamente donde se encontraba esa persona.

—Aran —Pistón rodeó al joven hasta poder verlo de frente. Éste respondió volviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado—, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó consternado.

—Qué te importa —Aran contestó, exhalando en sus palabras el fuerte olor del alcohol.

—Estas ebrio ¿verdad? ¡No puedes conducir así! —Exclamó Hurricane—. Te estás poniendo en peligro y estás arriesgando a otra gente.

Ryan simplemente lo ignoró, y colocó la llave en la ranura de ignición.

Pistón tomó el manubrio derecho, impidiendo al imprudente joven acelerar —Sé que estas enojado, pero no permitiré que salgas en ese estado. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Aran sin embargo, permaneció en la misma posición.

—Aran ¿me oyes?

—¡Ya cállate! —El muchacho gritó en la cara del hispano— ¡No es tu puto problema, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, mierda!

Hurricane no vio remedio mas que hacer uso de una actitud más fuerte —Te comportas peor que un niño, Aran. Esto no se trata de que me meta en tus asuntos, ¡se trata de tu seguridad, por el amor de Dios!

—Como sea —respondió Aran—, me largo.

Ni siquiera el motociclista esperaba la acción que Hurricane realizó, algo que consideraría fuera de su naturaleza. El latino arrancó las llaves de la moto y tomó al muchacho de las correas de su mochila con fuerza.

—Sé que peleas mejor que yo, y que podrías dejarme lisiado si quisieras —Pistón vio fijamente al estupefacto joven—, pero en este momento no estás en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos de conducir. Así que levántate de esa moto y ven conmigo, mañana podrás seguir odiándome todo lo que quieras.

Aran después de unos segundos se resignó. Se libró del agarre del cubano con un fuerte empujón, reacomodó su chamarra y bolsa, y bajó del vehículo. Pistón asintió complacido e indicó con la cabeza a donde se debían dirigir; ambos deportistas se acercaron y entraron al mustang rojo que los esperaba.

Luego de hacer unos ajustes de retrovisores y verificar niveles de gasolina y aceite, Pistón echó a andar el auto, dejando a la Ducati negra atrás en las sombras.

—No te preocupes por tu moto —dijo el moreno—, conozco a los guardias y sé que la cuidarán bien. Mañana podrás volver por ella.

El irlandés, recargado en la ventana y abrazando su mochila, solo dijo: —Esto no cambiará nada.

Frente a eso, Pistón torció la boca y se enfocó de nuevo al exterior. El hombre sabía que ruta tomar para llevar al europeo a su domicilio, por ende, no debían haber excusas para hablar con él. No debían, pero eso no fue impedimento.

—Siento haber sido duro contigo, pero no parecías entrar en razón.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos —Ahora me vas a sermonear.

—Nada de eso, solo es que... Me preocupa tu condición, ni siquiera sabía que tomaras.

—Vaya —Aran alzó levemente las cejas— te preocupas.

Pistón suspiró presintiendo otra discusión, la cual tuvo que evitar a toda costa —Mira en la guantera.

—¿Qué?

—Mira en la guantera, Aran. Espero que con esto se aclaren todas tus dudas.

El muchacho vaciló unos segundos antes de abrir el compartimiento, entre los papeles encontró una pequeña caja. —¿Esto? —preguntó alzando el objeto de manera que Pistón alcanzara a verlo de reojo.

—Sí.

Aran entonces tomó la tapa de la caja y la retiró, algo brillante descansaba sobre un cojinete de terciopelo blanco. Acercó el objeto y parpadeó para ver con más claridad un dije de plata con forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas.

—¿Recuerdas el collar que perdiste en el casino? —Señaló el moreno— Quise darte uno mejor para tu cumpleaños. Hace falta la cadena, pero el amigo joyero de Masked no tiene de un modelo similar al que tenías. Estuvimos buscando por todos lados, es por eso que se me hizo tarde.

Las facciones de Ryan se suavizaron levemente. —¿Eso era lo que se traían ustedes?

Pistón asintió. —Y te iba explicar todo al momento de que lo recibieras, pero... —sonrió con tristeza— nunca fuiste paciente.

Aran se sintió como algo despreciable. No hallaba las palabras para disculparse por todo su teatro, se vio a sí mismo como uno de esos personajes dramáticos de telenovelas, qué vergüenza. Pero aún así, su orgullo lo limitó a solamente mostrar su gratitud —Gracias, hombre.

El cubano irradió su ánimo de nuevo en el ambiente —No, qué me agradeces, chico. También MM dio de su parte.

—Oh... Él —Aran cerró cuidadosamente la cajita blanca—. No es un mal tipo, solo que... — inmediatamente guardó silencio, por temor de hablar de más.

—Solo que... —el moreno invitó al otro a continuar.

—Nada.

Pistón hábilmente estacionó el carro cuando llegaron a su destino. Esperaba que su compañero abriera la puerta de inmediato, saliera y entrara tambaleante al edificio, pero éste permaneció sentado con la vista perdida en el tablero negro.

—¿Algún problema?

Aran despertó de su trance, se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano y sacudió su cabeza —Desde que tengo memoria, he sido un imbécil contigo ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Eso no es cierto —El latino examinó la cara de su amigo, sonrió con calidez y puso una mano en el hombro del más joven—. Lo hago porque eres un buen chico, Aran, aunque quieras dar a conocer lo contrario.

Hizo una pausa moderada y continuó. —Nunca quisiste decirme qué pasó contigo, pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que te haya pasado, te marcó y por eso actúas así. Me parece que te pusiste una armadura para evitar volver a ser lastimado, pero debes entender que no todos somos malos, y que debes aprender a confiar.

—Ugh, hombre, no seas cursi —Aran estaba empalagado con semejante discurso, aunque estaba consciente de que las palabras del hispano estaban llenas de razón.

—Es la verdad, Aran. Y no sé si es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero... Eres una persona interesante en todos los sentidos.

Esto obligó al pelirrojo a mirarlo a los ojos, como si éste tratara de corroborar que lo que decía era en serio y no sólo para animarlo. Gracias a la tenue luz del alumbrado público, Pistón pudo observar que las pupilas de esos ojos azules se dilataron, y un tono rojizo comenzó a colorear la pálida piel del muchacho.

Aran sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, y más aún cuando esa mano en su hombro subió a través de su cuello hasta descansar en su mejilla. No sabía si permitirlo o repeler el contacto pero, cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ya se había inclinado sobre la caricia.

No había golpes, era una buena señal, era entonces o nunca. Pistón dio un paso más adelante inclinándose con prudencia, y apoyó su frente y nariz sobre la del irlandés. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el boxeador dejó que el tacto de sus labios lo guiara para acomodarse y romper la tensión.

El beso fue suave y breve; les tomó varios segundos asimilar lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

El latino se estremeció cuando vio que Aran se mostraba molesto, probablemente fue muy imprudente y malinterpretó las cosas.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Ryan gruñó, se prendió de su camisa en una actitud dominante y repitió la acción de una forma bravía. El pobre Hurricane sentía como si la fuerte presión sobre su cara fuera a romperle la nariz, pero no le costó trabajo igualar la intensidad y el arrebato que movían a su compañero. Por suerte para ambos, las endorfinas les retiraron cualquier signo de dolor dejando lugar sólo a la sensación de bendición y placer.

Sus manos se movieron de su sito para abarcar y explorar otras zonas en sus bien formados torsos, Aran se libró de su chaqueta para permitir al otro caballero deleitar sus sentidos.

La sangre irrigaba, los cuerpos se calentaban y el sudor comenzaba a fluir, una ráfaga de testosterona se estaba apoderando de ellos.

¡Por fin! Todo tenía sentido, concluyendo en algo que satisficiera a ambos, pero el pudor y la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse.

No les fue fácil reincorporarse, pero no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para dejarse llevar por sus instintos más bajos y terminar en lo que seguramente sería un acto sexual. Era demasiado inoportuno.

Aran, luego de recuperar el aliento, aclaró su garganta —Eso lo explica todo.

—Perfecto —dijo Pistón contento.

El joven caucásico recogió la caja blanca que se había caído al suelo, y la guardó de nuevo en el compartimiento del carro —Creo que esperaré, aunque ya arruiné la sorpresa.

—Bien —Hurricane entonces sacó unas llaves del bolsillo— Toma, no querrás quedarte afuera.

Aran sostuvo las llaves de su vehículo y departamento en su puño. En su mente comparó el contraste anímico entre un rato atrás y en ese preciso momento, el cual si por él fuera, seguiría indefinidamente. —¿Quieres pasar y quedarte un rato?

Pistón advirtió un leve tono seductor en la voz del otro hombre, así como un gesto de la misma naturaleza; al parecer ciertos planes traviesos estaban cruzando por la mente del individuo. —Chico, ya es tarde, necesitas descansar.

El cubano tenía razón y Ryan lo tuvo que admitir. Aran de nuevo dio las gracias por todo, y como respuesta recibió otra caricia en la mejilla. Luego de tomar sus cosas, salir del automóvil y subir las escaleras del pórtico, se mantuvo en la entrada, viendo al Mustang rojo desaparecer en la distancia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa de algarabía pura cambió por un efímero momento, su semblante de muchacho rudo y sin amor a uno mucho más jubiloso. Nunca podrá librarse de ese carácter hosco tan arraigado en su persona, pero cada cierto tiempo, durante unos minutos en la intimidad, podría intentar ser tan sumiso, apacible y atento como todo un sirviente.

Uff... Solo le quedaba un problema más: Lidiar con la resaca en la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ojalá te haya gustado, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
